Kahgarak
The Kahgarak are an elite breed of the spider-like Rahi Visorak. History Kahgarak, like all the other Visorak, were created by the Makuta Chirox on an island south of Nynrah that was soon renamed Visorak, after the spider-like creatures. Being part of the Brotherhood of Makuta's armies, they were led by Sidorak and Roodaka, king and viceroy of the Visorak hordes, after they were conquered by Makuta Gorast. The hordes invaded a number of islands, mutating native Rahi beasts in the process. On Metru Nui, the Kahgarak often led smaller Visorak units on hunts and served as guards for the Coliseum and other strategic sites during the occupation of Metru Nui. When Sidorak and Roodaka discovered that the Metru Mantis were attacking the horde, the Kahgarak were charged with the elimination of the creatures. Rahaga Bomonga and Toa Hordika Whenua encountered two Kahgarak battling in the Archives. During the fight, one Kahgarak unleashed a Rhotuka spinner at the other, causing the second spider to be sent into the Field of Shadows and dragging the Rahaga and Toa into the field as well. The duo then followed the same Kahgarak out of the Field of Shadows, where they found themselves in the hands of Sidorak and part of the horde. A Kahgarak then summoned the Zivon to devour them but a battle ensued when the other Toa and Rahaga arrived. The same Kahgarak decided to send the Tahtorak into the Field of Shadows, as it was fighting the Zivon. However, Krahka managed to shove the Zivon at the Tahtorak, causing the banishment of all three to the Field. Toa Onewa subsequently killed this Kahgarak in anger. Roodaka rode on top of a golden Kahgarak during the Toa Hordika's battle against the horde. However, like all other Visorak, the Kahgarak left Metru Nui after Vakama disbanded the horde. Nearly all of the Visorak were summoned to the Isle of Artidax due to the Heart of the Visorak's effect. Once there, a volcanic eruption was triggered by the Order of Mata Nui, wiping the Kahgarak and the other Visorak present from existence. Once Teridax gained control of the Great Spirit Robot, he recreated the Kahgarak along with the other Visorak, and they started enforcing his law throughout the Matoran Universe. When Teridax was killed, they along with the rest of the Visorak horde became a wild species that emigrated to the newly reformed planet of Spherus Magna. Abilities & Traits Kahgarak came in a wide variety of sizes and colors, but the majority are considerably larger than normal Visorak and primarily have a blue or gold shell. Kahgarak have natural Rhotuka Launchers which can fire Rhotuka that can open a portal to the Field of Shadows. Anything that the Rhotuka collides with will be sucked into the pocket dimension. The Kahgarak often use their Rhotuka to unleash the Zivon and to return it to the Field of Shadows. This unique Rhotuka power also makes them fearsome opponents. Some Kahgarak are also fitted with projectile launchers for use in sieges. Their large size makes them ideal weapons platforms. Appearances Playset.]] *''Comic 23: Vengeance of the Visorak'' *''Comic 24: Shadow Play'' *''Comic 26: Hanging by a Thread'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Adventures 8: Challenge of the Hordika'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 9: Web of Shadows'' *''BIONICLE 3: Web of Shadows'' *''BIONICLE: Rahi Beasts'' *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' (Mentioned Only) *''2005 Playset Promo Animation'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) See Also *Gallery:Visorak (Rahi) Category:Matoran Universe Category:Rahi Category:Visorak